Torpe, ciego, despistado Un completo idiota
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Albus Severus Potter era torpe, ciego, despistado e idiota; Scorpius lo sabia. Lo que no sospechaba, era que el tambien. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Albus Severus Potter era torpe, ciego, despistado e idiota; Scorpius lo sabia. Lo que no sospechaba, era que el tambien.

Disclaimer: Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter (casi lo únicos personajes nombrados) no son de mi propiedad, sino de la fabulosa rubia J. K. Rowling. ¡Un aplauso a ella por crear este mundo! ¡Y a mi por continuarlo un poco!.

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**_

* * *

Torpe, ciego, despistado. Un completo idiota.

* * *

Inteligente, tranquilo, maduro:

Scorpius Malfoy era, ciertamente, un chico tranquilo; nada de peleas, duelos, castigos, ni siquiera volúmenes de voz altos. Solo un libro considerablemente largo e interesante -es decir, según el, todos- y, Malfoy, ignoraría a todo humano, bicho, planta, objeto e incluso hechizo, por horas. O días, dependiendo su entusiasmo.

A cualquiera menos, claro, Albus Severus Potter. Y es que el azabache no parecía entender que un libro en mano, audífonos en el oído, y dulces muggles en las manos significaban -claramente- "no molestar, mierda". Pero no, el de ojos verdes no lo comprendía ni con carteles luminosos golpeándolo frenéticamente en la cabeza y gritando a todo volumen, como si de un hechizo _sonorus_ en persona se tratara, "¡Aléjate! ¡Esta leyendo, mierda! ¡DÉJALO LEER!".

Y, es que Albus, era algo despistado. Por no decir bastante. Demasiado. Era un idiota, de seguro.

Scorpius suspiró, mientras retomaba su lectura. Muy a menudo, las personas, solían decir que el rubio era un chico estudioso, educado, concentrado e inteligente. Y, realmente, nadie podía negarlo. Para sus jóvenes catorce años, Scorpius Malfoy, podía considerarse un chico _maduro_. Sin embargo, el rubio, sabia que la palabra que lo definía correctamente era: Paciente. Y es que el de ojos grises estaba dotado de esta virtud -o talento, de lo que se trate-, tanto que cuando algunos idiotas -denominados así por Albus- _trataban_ de molestarlo con idioteces de su propio rango y nivel, caían rendidos a los minutos al no poder hacer nada contra el rostro inexpresivo del chico.

Si a eso no se le llamaba paciencia, lo sera ser amigo de Albus S. Potter. Para eso si que se necesitaba una gran dosis.

El chico recientemente nombrado, en cuestión, entraba en ese momento a la Sala Común de Slytherin, sonriendo tranquilamente. Traía puesta una túnica de Quidditch, el cabellos mas revuelto que de costumbre, y la cara completamente roja por el entrenamiento. No seria difícil analizar aquellos puntos y caer en la teoría de que venia de los campos de, exactamente, Quidditch. Se notaba en la mirada de Albus que buscaba a alguien; cómodamente recostado a lo largo de un sofá estaba el heredero Malfoy. Potter ensancho la sonrisa y se acerco al otro chico.

- Scorp...- Dijo el azabache a modo de saludo. El rubio levanto la vista de su libro, encontrándose con los ojos verde esmeralda de Albus.

- Hola, Al.- El ojigris le dedicó una_ casi_ imperceptible sonrisa. _Casi_. Luego volvió la vista a su nuevo libro: Una novela muggle de "fantasía" y romance.

Albus se quedo unos minutos callado, observando con ojos curiosos -como casi siempre- a Scorpius. Lo siguió observando -incomodando un poco al rubio- incluso mientras levantaba las piernas del joven Malfoy para ubicarlas en su regazo, tomando asiento en el mismo sillón que Scorp. Luego hizo una pregunta estúpida:

- ¿Que haces?- Y encima lo pregunto con inocencia. Malfoy trató de controlarse para no rodar los ojos; falló.

- Juego un nuevo invento llamado "Quidditch explosivo sobre fuego multicolor" mientras bailo sobre "Tin Tin", un hipogrifo rosa que juega billar...- Respondió con sarcasmo extremo.- ¿Tu que crees que hago, Al?.

Albus, sin embargo, sonrió. Merlín santo que no entendía indirectas.

- Bien, ya, ya... No hace falta el derroche de sarcasmo... Que ya esta escaseando en el mundo...- Scorpius sonrió inconscientemente.- ¿Por que estas aquí y no afuera? Hace un día hermoso...

Malfoy movió un poco las piernas, acomodándolas mejor sobre las de Al.

- No lo se... Creo que prefiero mi libro...- Contestó distraído, leyendo un párrafo especialmente cautivante de la historia.

"_...-Dijo Michael de manera cortante y dura. Mary sintió algo de temor, pero no retrocedió. Temor, no miedo. Mick la miró con ojos fogoneando entre expectantes, e incluso, furiosos.- Vamos, ¿que esperas?; corre si me temes. Grita si te asusto. Aléjate si me crees... Un monstruo._

Pero Mary no corrió, no grito, ni se alejó. Se acerco un paso al chico frente a ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Separo los labios y susurró...

"

Sin embargo, Scorpius, no supo que dijo Mary, ni que habría respondido Mick. Ni si se habrían besado de una condenada vez. Levanto la vista desconcertado, buscando una explicación. Albus tenia el libro recientemente leído por Scorp en sus manos, examinándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Que esto?.- Pregunto ignorando los torpes movimientos de Malfoy al tratar de arrebatarle el libro.

- Es un libro, idiota...- Respondió con serenidad.- Y, ahora, devuélvelo...- Dijo calmado.

Albus levanto la vista del libro bordo en sus manos y miro a Scorpius con una media sonrisa de lado.

- No.- Respondió simplemente. El de ojos grises bufo.- Te lo daré luego de que me acompañes afuera...

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y para que exactamente quieres que vaya contigo?.

- Oh, vamos Scorp. Sal un rato. Solo unos minutos, no te encierres aquí...

- No.- Respondió tercamente.

- Por favor...

- No.

* * *

Idiota:

- ¿Como es que me convenciste?.

- No lo se, tal vez fue mi encanto...- Contesto Albus caminando junto a Scorp. Escoba en mano, directo al centro del campo de Quidditch.

Varios chicos de diferentes casas se encontraban entrenando con las túnicas de sus correspondientes casas; azul, verde esmeralda, rojo escarlata, amarillo. Y un destello dorado.

El campo estaba mas lleno que de costumbre. Los alumnos se repartían entre las gradas, el césped bajo los aros -siendo parcialmente expuestos a ser golpeados por alguna bludger-, y otros cuantos cerca de los vestuarios. Vaya uno a saber por que.

Scorp pudo notar que la gran mayoría de las personas allí, eran chicas. Y la verdad, pensó el, tenia sentido, puesto que era un día especialmente caluroso -algo muy extraño allí- y de seguro la comunidad femenina se encontraban en los entrenamientos para observar como los chicos de las diferentes casas se desprendían de sus camisetas.

Bufo. Adolescentes hormonales y sus... pues, hormonas.

Luego de unos minutos de charla, Albus, se monto en su escoba y subió volando hacia el costado de uno de los aros. Allí se quedo esperando a ver a la snitch dorada. Scorpius se quedo en una de las gradas mas elevadas, en cuanto se sentó echo una mirada, y luego, saco su libro muggle para reanudar su antigua lectura.

Oh si. Oh si. Oh si. Al fin, al fin, al fin. Se besaron. ¡Se besaron!. Después de cien paginas, finalmente. Y no, no era para nada homosexual que Malfoy aplaudiera emocionado solo porque Michael y Mary hubieran declarado su amor. No señor.

¡FIUM! ¡PUM! ¡PAF!. Scorpius levanto inmediatamente la vista de su libro. Busco con la mirada a Albus para pedirle una explicación acerca del sonido, sin embargo no lo encontró allí. Un grupo de alumnos comenzó a amontonarse en un punto bajo el aro donde minutos atrás se encontraba Albus, Scorpius observo curioso aquel punto. Los alumnos rodeaban una figura tirada en el césped, doblada en una pose extraña y claramente dolorosa.

El heredero Malfoy comenzó a caminar tranquilo hacia el bulto que yacía a unos metros. Tranquilidad que desapareció en el momento en que pudo ver -con mucha dificultad, ya que varias personas dificultaban su vista- un cabello negro azabache cayendo sobre unos ojos verde esmeralda.

Media hora después se encontraban en las afueras de la enfermería, luego de que a Albus le arreglaran su hombro dislocado. Nada grave.

- Mierda, Potter, que me has pegado un susto.- Masculló con el ceño fruncido. Albus caminaba junto a el. El azabache sonrió petulante.

- Tranquilo, Scorp, estoy bien.- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que Malfoy no pudo evitar corresponder.- No te preocupes por mi, cariño.

- Cállate, que no me preocupe. Solo me asuste.- Replico el chico sin notar que lo que decía era casi lo mismo.- Y no me llames cariño...

Unas pequeñas manchas de color carmín se comenzaron a extender por su rostro. Pero Albus, como siempre, no lo percibió. Es mas, el muy idiota se rió.

_Como si fuera un chiste..._

- ¿Por que?.- Pregunto riendo. Scorp bufó.

- Porque es demasiado marica...- Dijo comenzando a caminar un poco enfadado. Agachaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar su enrojecimiento.

- ¿Y eso que, Scorp?...- Dijo el otro sin entender.- ¿Que no eras gay?.- Pregunto en broma. Fue el único de los dos en reír.

Pero el rubio se salvó de responder aquella pequeña -e incomoda- "broma". Se salvó de aquello, pero no de lo que llegaría luego: un par de chicas de cuarto de Gryffindor se acercaron a los dos chicos. Una era rubia y la otra pelirroja, median al menos diez centimetros menos que ellos dos y aparentaban mas edad de la que tenían al usar faldas tapando apenas el muslo, ademas de llevar la camisa mas abierta de lo debido.

Ambas -en opinión de Scorpius- parecían una zorras. O al menos, sospecho el rubio, eso serian en unos años. Por ahora, estaban en una clase de entrenamiento para aquello...

- Oh, Alby ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele algo?.- Pregunto la pelirroja -si mal no recordaba se llamaba Lindsey- con voz chillona y exagerada preocupación.

- Ay, Alby. Casi nos matas del susto porque te pasara algo...- Dijo la rubia, secundando a le pelirroja.

_¿Alby? ¿Que clase de sobrenombre idiota era ese?._

_Wow._ Momento. ¿Scorpius vio lo que creyó ver?. Sip. Entonces: ¿Que mierda hacia esa rubia teñida de cabello pastoso tocando el brazo de Albus?. Y, esperen, ¿QUE HACIA ESA PELIRROJA IDIOTA ACERCANDO SU ROSTRO AL DE ALBUS?.

Scorpius se alejó furioso de allí; brazos estirados hasta el suelo, puños cerrados, mandíbula apretada, ceño fruncido, y paso rápido. Potter tardó un buen momento en notar que su amigo se alejaba.

¿Pero que se creía Potter para coquetear como un estúpido frente a sus narices? ¡El le había pedido que saliera con el al campo de Quidditch!. ¡Ni siquiera debería de haber aceptado! No lo hubiera hecho de saber que el muy cabrón decidiría por caerse de su escoba, terminar en la enfermería, y, de ser poco, coquetear con las putas esas. Claro, de haberlo sabido no hubiera dejado su libro. Se hubiera quedado allí en la Sala Común aislado de todos y todo, sin tener que soportar las gilipolleces de Albus. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, y le funciono un poco. Pues, ante todo, el era Scorpius Malfoy. El no perdía la cordura ni el sentido común. El no creaba caos ni escenas, nunca.

Pero, tal vez, este no era el caso.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Scorp!.- Albus perseguía corriendo al rubio. Cualquiera en los pasillos podían notar que el ojigris ignoraba al ojiverde. Cualquiera, menos, Albus.- ¡Amigo! ¡Detente!.- Nop, Malfoy estaba en "modo ignorar a Albus Severus Potter".- ¿Que sucede? ¿Que ocurrió?.- Pero, como ya dicho estaba, el azabache era la única persona a la que no podía ignorar.

Scorpius volteo violentamente, tanto que Albus, quien lo había alcanzado a pocos metros, retrocedió de pronto.

- ¿¡Que que me ocurre, Potter!? ¡Yo te diré que me ocurre!. ¡Ocurre que prefiero mil veces encerrarme a leer libros en la habitación como un puto homosexual a tener que verte a ti coquetear con esas leonas (o zorras quizá) hormo-alborotadas!.- A ese punto todos miraban a el par de Slytherin.- ¡Ocurre eres un idiota!.

- Yo...

- ¡SI TU! ¡Tu eres un idiota mas ciego que tu padre, tu hermano y tu abuelo juntos, Potter!. ¡Me sorprende que puedas ver las letras en los pergaminos porque estas CIEGO! ¡Tan ciego que no notas que me gustas, Albus!. No, no me gustas ¡Estoy loco por ti! ¡Pero eres un estúpido heterosexual ciego e idiota!. ¡Eres un gilipollas!. ¡Albus Severus Potter deberías de recibir un premio porque por primera vez no solo me siento como un estúpido sino que tambien estoy actuando como uno frente a todas estas personas que me miran como a un bicho raro!.- Volteó hacia los nombrados y con la cara mas enfadada que tenia les gritó.- ¡Si, lo que escucharon malditos idiotas sin vida! ¡SOY GAY! ¡Y ME GUSTA ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!. ¡Pero todos, repito, todos son unos idiotas!.

La gente parecía asustada y desconcertada, incapaz de hablar. Pero no eran nada comparados con Albus quien tenia cara pues... cara de nada. Cara de póquer. Scorpius solo bufó y se retiro de allí antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionas, o Albus responder. Camino rápidamente por el pasillo sintiéndose enrojecer. Sabia que luego se arrepentiría... Bueno, ya lo estaba haciendo. De un momento a otro casi corría, el pasillo parecía interminable. La gente lo miraba cuchicheando y apuntándolo, de manera para nada discreta, cabía agregar. Luego de unos dos o tres segundos creyó saber cual era la solución: la torre de Astronomía se encontraba unas escaleras arriba, se tiraría y listo. Fin del problema...

Bien, tal vez no.

Continuo su caminata veloz ignorando cualquier mirada, susurro, murmuro o insecto. Como solía hacer. Pero, de un momento a otro se encontraba contra una fría pared, acorralado, mientras que Albus Potter mantenía su rostro extremadamente cerca... Demasiado.

- ¿Al-Albus?.- Logro articular el ojigris sin perder la vista de los ojos esmeralda del otro, los cuales expresaban cierta diversion.

- ¿Realmente el idiota _soy yo_? ¿Estas seguro de que el idiota no lo eres_ tu_?.- Y de un momento a otro pego su boca contra la del otro. Un simple choque de labios, lo suficiente como para aclarar algunas cosas. Solo _algunas_. Al separarse, Scorpius miraba sumamente extrañado y confundido a su ¿amigo?.

- De acuerdo, Potter. En las miles de cosas que tienes que explicarme ahora, explícame estas: ¿por que mierda me besaste? ¿por que me llamaste idiota? Reitero ¿por que me besaste?.

- Tranquilo Scorp, luego.- Y volvió a tomar desprevenido al rubio. Tomo su cintura, y frente a las miradas atónitas de todos, sin importar los murmullos, lo besó. Y este SI-ERA-UN-BESO. Con labios pegados como sopapas, lenguas chocándose, manos aferrándose el uno al otro. Terminando en respiraciones agitadas y gritos de los demás por la sorpresa.- Idiota, tu eres el ciego. Te amo.

Y Malfoy dejo de lado sus perfectas calificaciones, su intelecto superior, su mente sumamente alimentada de conocimiento. Dejo de lado el ser extremadamente inteligente, el ser un futuro prefecto y premio anual. Dejo de lado aquello.

En ese momento no solo se sintió ciego, extraño, inmensamente feliz, enamorado, confundido, y demás sentimientos. También se sintió torpe. Tal vez, incluso, mas que Albus Severus Potter. Es decir, ya demasiado.

Así que mientras Albus lo continuaba besando apasionadamente contra el muro de aquel pasillo, mientras la gente se comenzaba a alejar incomoda, mientras que Potter le besaba el cuello, los labios, los brazos. Mientras le besaba todo. Mientras le susurraba palabras de amor y prometía miles de cosas. Se sintió como nunca antes: Feliz.

Pero, sobre todo, se sintió idiota.

**Un completo idiota.**

* * *

**Hooola! **

**Bueno, esta historia es el primer Slash que publico, y el segundo en mi corta vida que escribo. Esta es una pareja que me encanta y apasiona (aunque no tanto como el Remus/Sirius). Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les gustara. Un saludo a todos, Tony.**

**¡Envíen reviews que yo me haré amiga de ellos formando una larga y duradera amistad! (?)**


End file.
